The Child Bridess
The Child Bridess is a 2013 horror thriller drama romace disturbing film. Background The film was created by Great Films, who wrote, produced, and directed the film. The film follows the story of Strawberry, a disturbed child that is obsessed with being a child "bridess". Plot Strawberry sits up, confused about her surroundings. Looking around she realises that she is at the local church. Confused as she never goes to church, she then sees a couple standing and getting married. As the groom is told he can kiss the bride, Strawberry has a sick smile come over her face and throws her head back to laugh. As she does, a horrible high pitched screeching noise comes out. The couple turn around in horror and the scene cuts off. Strabwerry sits up and realises that it had been a dream. Looking at her calendar to check the date, she gets out a pen and writes "Still Not Married" on the day. Sighing sadly, she walks down the stairs and tells her parents that she had another wedding dream. They ignore her and she tries to tell one of her seven brothers, but they also ignore her. Unphased by the neglect, she enjoys her breakfast at the table as the brothers battle for a small amount of cornflakes that's left and her parents enjoy some toast. Once she is finished, Strawberry gets dressed and goes to school. While she is there she stands alone in the playground. One boy, Albert, comes over and tells Strawberry that he thinks she is a beauty, and despite them just being eleven years old he wants them to be in a childish relationship. She appears shocked and tells Albert that she is far too good for him. Seeing his sad expression, she sighs and suggests that she comes for dinner at his house. Albert agrees happily and goes to tell his group of young real boy friends of the good news. Strawberry is soon sitting at Albert's dinner table as his mother serves them with some pizza. She seems unimpressed and says that this better not be what his mother brings to their wedding as food. His mother, Fiona, and Albert both chuckle at what they think is her sense of humour. Strawberry looks at them with a bored expression and forces herself to nom on the pizza. Spending the night playing board games and then webcam games with Albert, she seems bored and disinterested, which he doesn't notice and enjoys what he thinks is a bond. Strawberry soon excuses herself to go to the bathroom. When she is coming back downstairs she bangs into a teenage male. He says hi and strolls away to his bedroom. Strawberry rushes down the stairs and asks Albert who he was, and is told that it is his fourteen year old brother, Alfred. That night she closes her eyes and forces her submissive brain to fall into a dreaming state about another wedding. This time she can finally imagine herself getting married as she believes that she has found a beauty within Alfred. In the dream, she walks down the aisle and meets with Alfred. He takes her hands and they say their vows. As they are about to kiss, she opens her mouth to grin wildly and he pulls back in fear. She is confused, but the scene soon shows that there is blood spurting from her mouth. Alfred gasps and then melts away to nothing. She stands in the Alfred puddle and falls down, blood spurting out of her mouth as she screetches in distress. When she wakes up the next morning, she is confused why her weddings keep going wrong in her dreams, knowing that it is all she ever wanted. At school the next day, there is a new trainee teacher introduced to the class, Mr Tree. At first expecting an ugly old man, she is stunned when she looks up and sees a beautiful young male. During the lesson she stands up and announces that she feels unwell. Mr Tree comes and takes her outside and lets her sit outside the classroom. She thanks him. As he answers his ringing phone, she turns away from him and holds her breath. Eventually she passed out, and the next thing that she knows is Mr Tree waking her up and the school nurse standing there too, holding water for Strawberry. She mutters two words, "Strawberry Tree", and smiles to herself. The pair are confused but make her stand up to assure she is okay. Strawberry accepts the drink and thanks Mr Tree for looking after her. She glares at the nurse who seems to be expecting some kind of thank you as well. As she leaves school that day, Albert comes over and asks Strawberry to visit his house again. Strawberry blanks him as she watched Mr Tree leaving the school. Albert gives up and walks away, leaving Strawberry to see something awful - the nurse and Mr Tree talking. She realises that they appear very friendly and becomes even angrier when they swap phones to add eachothers numbers. In her room alone that night, Strawberry begins painting something. She draws a beautiful painting of a faceless bride and the beautiful Mr Tree. She then adds herself walking up the aisle, holding what appears to be a glistening knife. She finishes the painting by adding the girls face, the school nurse, looking at the armed Strawberry is shock. She then paints a second painting, this time with Strawberry and Mr Tree getting married, as the nurse lies bleeding from her throat on the ground. She is depressed when she returns to school the following day and finds Mr Tree has moved to another school to continue training. During class, she stares angrily at the old woman teacher that is back teaching them once again. Holding her breath, she soon passes out again and is taken to the nurses office. While she is there, she bites her own arm so badly that it bleeds. The nurse sits her on the chair while she turns to get bandages out. Planning to strangle her with something, she realises that the nurse doesn't have any suitable weapons. Inside, Strawberry hopes that maybe Mr Tree moved far enough away that they can't marry anyway. Soon it is the school holidays and Strawberry continues to have dreams of marriage. She realises that she really wants to be a child bridess and must act soon before she becomes a teenager. During the holidays she invites herself to Albert's house, to his delight, with the plan of starting a relationship with Alfred. She finds out that he is a compatible star sign with her and smiles happily as they chat, leaving Albert left out. Alfred decides to invite Strawberry to his upcoming fifteen birthday party. Strawberry is delighted, unaware that he simply wants her there for Albert. When she arrives at the party she rushes over to speak to Alfred but he seems more interested in teenagers his age. She becomes extremely angered and rushes to the bathroom to cry. Albert follows her and opens the door when he hears her desperate sobs. He is shocked to find mascara running down her face dramatically, and asks why at eleven years old she is wearing makeup. She slams the door on Albert and takes her wedding dress out of her bag. Changing, she opens the door and finds him still waiting for her. He laughs at her dress childishly and says that the dress makes her look like womanly woman. Strawberry doesn't see the funny side of his joke, and takes offense as she doesn't want to be a womanly bride. She quietely says through gritted teeth that she wants to be a child bridess, but he doesn't hear her as he is chuckling. As she watches him, her fingers curl in anger and she reddens. Eventually screetching, she runs at him and takes him down. He laughs at the fun game but soon panics when he is hanging over the stair banister. She tells him that she ''will ''have her perfect wedding and he can't stop her. She pushes him over and looks over to check how he's doing. Seeing him at a horrendous angle, and makes a disgusted face at his new neck angle but is satisfied that he can't be alive. She drags him into the boiler cupboard and dumps him there. Strawberry returns to the party and some people comment on how cute she looks in her dress. She chuckles and smiles at people, blushing at their nice comments. Reaching Alfred, she finds a girl snuggled into his side. He turns and whispers in her ear. Strawberry throws her wedding flowers at the girls head and they both turn and see her in the dress. Alfred says that he likes her costume but jokes that it's a bit early for Halloween. She tells the girl to leave them alone for a minute and she shrugs, leaving for some underage drink. Alfred asks the tiny Strawberry what her problem is. She reveals that she is his Child Bridess and they should probably marry now before he becomes any older. Alfred laughs at her and gets his real boy friends to come listen to what she's saying. Strawberry feels humilated and runs into the house. She is in the hall when she sees Fiona at the boiler cupboard. She opens the door and is frozen in shock by what she sees. Strawberry stands bored and angry that Fiona is in her way. Fiona tells Strawberry that she has to get back and can't see this. Strawberry tells her that she should have raised her sons better, and that she could have been such a good bride. Fiona is confused but doesn't really listen to her. Strawberry leaves her in distress. Fiona takes her phone out to call the police. As she is on the phone, Strawberry comes up behind her and stabs her in the back. That night, Strawberry feels worse than ever, desperate to become a child bridess. Things worsen the next day at breakfast when she hears her mum speaking to her dad about the schoo nurse getting married and how quick it's happened, that she's only known him for a matter of weeks but they plan on going abroad together. Strawberry knows that she's not stupid and works out that the nurse is stealing Mr Tree from her. Feeling more desperate and alone than ever, she rushes up the stairs and closes her eyes. She imagines a peaceful wedding between Mr Tree and her. This time nothing goes wrong, her family are paying attention to her and enjoying the wedding and other pupils are happy for her. Although she doesn't care much for them, she's glad that they care about her wedding and realise how special a love story it is. Soon, Strawberry comes up with a plan. Making a head piece for the wedding and buying some fake flowers that can't be ruined easily, she spends a week making a new homemade dress, determined to make the wedding perfect. Using her contacts, she tracks down where Mr Tree lives. Going to his house one morning, she is glad to see his car is there and that he is in. He's confused to open the door but remembers her name and smiles, asking if she is lost. Strawberry invites herself in and asks him if there is something he wants to ask her. Mr Tree is confused and once again asks if she is lost. She can't stop grinning and ignores the question, asking his name. He tells her that his name is Simon and she likes the fact Simon and Strawberry sounds right together. As he sits drinking some lemonade, after giving her a glass to help with what he thought was stress over being lost, she gets up and walks over to him. She sits on his lap and giggles. Simon becomes extremely disturbed and tries to get her off, but she clings on using her strangely strong arms around his neck. She nuzzles her head into him and he becomes distressed but tries to remind himself that she is a harmless eleven year old child. The scene is ruined when she hears a woman asking, "Strawberry Bertson?" behind her. Recognising the voice, she continues to cling to her Simon but turns around to see the school nurse there. Seeing the name on her top, "Sally", she is angered by the fact Simon and Sally also have matching names. Strawberry nuzzles her head back into Simon and pretends to pass out again. The pair quickly get some water as she lies pretending to be unaware. Strawberry listens as he tells Sally that Strawberry has suddenly appeared and he has no idea what she wants. They laugh and describe her as a very strange little girl who has perhaps had a school crush on Simon. Sally jokes that he is very attractive and the pair "Aww" at eachother. Strawberry opens her eyes as she hears them kiss, getting up slowly so they don't hear her, and grabbing a vase. She runs out of the room and hides in the first doorway that she comes to. They are confused over where she has gone and Simon goes upstairs to look for her. As Sally walks into the hall, Strawberry jumps out. Unable to reach Sally's head, she jumps up high and smashes the vase over her head. Simon hears the noise from upstairs and comes down the find a broken glass on the ground. Strawberry appears behind him, lunging onto his back as he is much taller than her, and injecting a pet medicine into his neck. Simon and Sally soon wake up and are confused. They are in the back of a car, with their hands tied up and tape over their mouth. To their horror, the tiny Strawberry is driving his car with ease. She explains to them that she has connections, one pupil in her class has an older brother who is a gangster who gave her illegal driving lessons, so drunk that he didn't care. Another pupil in her class has a stunning young father who had her as a teenager, and Strawberry had always had a love for him, often imagining being his child bridess but not wanting to have a stepdaughter two months older than her. One day she fell over and badly injured herself in front of the vets clinic, then rushing in and asking if he could help her. As he got her some bandages, she stole some pet medicine. Unsure what it was, she asked the gangster for some real drugs but sadly he refused, so she had to just go with the pet medicine. Soon she arrives at the church with them. Sally is sat onto a seat and tied down, which takes Strawberry more than an hour to do. She then dumps Simon at the back room, giving him a quick "Mwah!" as she walks out. Overjoyed and excited for the day to begin, she cycles around the town and asks school pupils to come to the church for a party that she is having. Promising it's going to be a good one, they agree. It is soon time and the guests start ariving. Strawberry instructs them to sit on their seats and wait for the big celebrity guest to arrive before the party begins. As word spreads of this celebrity, other town residents arrive for the apparent free party. Strawberry's brothers and parents arrive, confused how their eleven year old youngster had arranged such a generous thing. Music soon begins and it is "Here Comes The Bride". Strawberry appears at the back of the church and walks down the aisle by herself. Her father jokingly joins her, thinking it's a game of some sort, and Strawberry is happy that she is getting her traditional wedding. She then asks them to wait a moment and rushes to the back, then forcing Simon to walk out. He is still weak after the strange tortioise medication he was given, making it easy for Strawberry to bring him out. The guests gasp and are confused. Strawberry stands Simon against the wall and begins saying her vows. The guests are in shock and don't know what to do. As Strawberry tells Simon what to say, he repeats them in a hard to understand language. Soon it's time for Strawberry to say her vows. As she does, many guests leave in fear and some begin to call the police after seeing the state of Simon. Strawberrys parents leave the church and sit on a bench to calm their confusion. Her brothers and some other pupils are soon the only ones left, chuckling in confusion. Strawberry gets to the end of her vows and then turns to Simon, and says "You can now kiss the Bridess", the words that she always wanted to say. She grabs a chair and stands on it to be able to reach him. As she does, Sally charges up behind her and knocks her down off the chair. Grabbing her scruff while she is down, she beats her head off the ground twice. Strawberry is distressed and panics, sadly shouting to Sally to please not ruin her wedding. Sally tells Strawberry that she must be sick, and grabs her, lifting her and pinning her against the wall. She tells her to go home and leave them alone, and that she needs help. Letting Strawberry fall down, Sally goes to Simon to make sure that he is okay. Strawberry walks to the back in tears, returning minutes later and walking sadly to Sally and Simon. She tells Simon that she loves him. Sally backhands Strawberry but ignores her as she tries to get a response from Simon. Strawberry stabs Sally in the bag as she did to Fiona. Repeating the stabbing several times to make sure that she is dead, the guests are absolutely horrified and rush out. Soon the police enter as Strawberry stands back on the chair to marry Simon. Desperate to complete the wedding with a kiss, she then decides that if she can't be his bridess, nobody can ever be. She quickly tells him that some girls will be stunned by his beauty while she is kept from him and it can't happen. Lifting the knife, she holds it to his throat, but can't kill him. He is confused and repeats his vows again. Strawberry thinks this is a sign he wants to marry her and reaches in to kiss him, when the police taser her from the chair. Waiting for her to finish her taser reaction, they lift her up and one bald policeman tells her "Right, 'ere ya go lass, we'll take care of ye', eh?". Removing her from the church proves a real tough one as she battles back. Several times she gets back to Simon and tries to kiss him. The final time that she reaches him, she finally manages to kiss him, but he isn't awake due to the drugs. She begins sobbing and tries to slap a response from him, but fails. Strawberry dreadfully screetches as she is removed from the church. The film ends with her hair piece lying at the church door. Cast Nell Balanto - as Strawberry Sam Samohko - as Simon Tree Carmen Bell - as Sally